Little Things
by Savi Bisaillon
Summary: Quinn and Puck are new at this parenting thing. But since there Little girl was born a month early and on valentines day , They are trying there best at it. But all this is made up of Little things that keep them together.


" Isn't she lovely?" Puck asked as he picked up his new born child and placed her in Quinn's arms for the first time. " She certainly is " Quinn said as she cradled the baby in her arms. " What are we going to name her? Puck asked as he examined every little detail that the baby had in her face. " Why not Lucille ?" Quinn asked as she smiled , " Just like the song" Puck added. " What will be her middle name?" Quinn asked , " Iphegenia " Puck answered. " For her last name?" Puck asked " That's easy both of our last names dummy" Quinn added. " She looks just like you , You know that?" Puck added . " She has your eyes though" Quinn said as she looked into Lucille's eyes. " Thank You for being here." Quinn said as she grabbed a hold of Puck's hand. Puck walked towards the door and sat down on the chair by the door. He pulled out his phone and he snapped a picture of Quinn holding Lucille. He proceeded to post it to instagram with the caption " _After about six hours of labour , Quinn and I are so happy to announce the birth of our gorgeous baby girl . Lucille Iphegenia Fabray Puckerman , born just about five minutes ago . Welcome to the world Princess". _He then clicked share to face book and twitter for all his friends to see. Quinn then put the little girl into the bassinet and she took out her phone and took a picture of Lucille sleeping. She then did the same thing Puck did but posted a picture straight to face book but her caption was " _Dear Lucille , Even though you came a month early , You are still so perfect. No matter what you do in life mommy and daddy will always be so proud of you. Always remember you are loved and will always be my _ _little girl. Love you lots xo Mommy". _

About five minutes after the pictures were posted the doctor came back in the room. " Have you decided on a name for this beautiful baby girl?" she asked as she listened to the baby's breathing and heart beat to make sure everything was okay. " Lucille Iphegenia Fabray Puckerman " Puck said as he watched the doctor examined their daughter. " Beautiful choice did you write it down?" she asked and Puck reached into his pocket and handed her the piece of paper with the exact spelling of each name. " If her stats are this good tomorrow , You might be able to take her home tomorrow night" the doctor said as she filled out the little card to slide onto the bassinet to identify who's baby is who's. The card read " _Baby girl Fabray , 4 pounds 4 ounces , Born February 14__th 2014 __ 12:00 am ." _ " I have to take her now since it's One in the morning but you can see her again later on this morning you both should get some sleep" The doctor said as she wheeled the baby out of the room. " Thank You " Quinn said as she made room for Puck on the bed. " Happy Valentines day love" Puck said as he kissed Quinn directly on her light pink lips. " I love you" she said right as their lips pushed together. " I love you more" he whispered .

" In your dreams Puckerman" she said as she placed her head down on the pillow and began to close her eyes. She looked around the room as everything began to come faint. " If you say so" he added but she didn't hear since she was out like a light. " You did a great job tonight " Puck said as he didn't know she was sleeping. He then started to look around the room and collected the smallest detail of his surroundings. Shortly after he fell asleep.

_Six O'clock in the morning sharp_

" Hello " a familiar voice said from behind the closed door. " Good morning Quinn , get out of bed baby girl Fabray is ready for a feeding and Aunty snix can't do it" Santana said as she opened the door. Quinn slowly opened her eyes to see a faint blurry beautiful lady standing at the foot of her bed with Lucille in her arms. As Quinn began to open her eyes fully she noticed it was Santana standing before her. " Santana what are you doing here? " Quinn asked as she pulled herself out of her hospital bed to take Lucille from Santana's arms. " I figured since we haven't seen you in about nine months , Britt , The kids and I decided we would come and meet baby bad ass". She answered. " Now You feed her and I'll go find Puck so I can congratulate him". Santana said as she left the room to go find Puck.

_Quinn's POV _

_ " _She's so precious " I thought as I placed a blanket over my chest and held Lucille there softly. " I don't want to hurt her" I added. " It's hard to believe just six hours ago she was born. I'm a mom , Puck's a father , Beth technically now has a sister. " I thought as I lifted the blanket to see if Lucille was okay. " She's fine" I said to myself as I wrapped my mind around the thought that I now am a mother. " Q can we come in?" Santana asked as I yelled back " Come on in". I then covered myself back off and gave Lucille to Santana. ( _End Of Quinn's POV)._

" She's gorgeous , Q" Santana said as she then made a jokingly joke " Just like her auntie Snix" . They all shared a feeble laugh . " How are you doing Quinn?" Santana asked as she walked Lucille around the room. " I'm fine" Quinn said as she followed Santana. " What's her name?" Santana asked. " Lucille " Puck said. " Welcome to the world Lucille , If you ever have anything you don't want to say to your parents Just come to auntie Snix , I'll always be here for you to talk to" Santana said as she walked towards the window and looked out. " You see that girl out in the parking lot , That's my wife Brittany , and the little girl holding her hand is our oldest daughter she's one and a half and her name is Nanna . Then the girl in the car seat is our youngest she is only nine seven months old and her name is Jane. They are going to grow up to be your friends. Also they are aloud to love who the want to love and same goes to you. You got that" Santana said as she then knocked on the window to show Brittany Lucille. " Puck , Take a picture of Santana and Lucille" Quinn said as she passed her phone to Puck. " I love you" Santana said to Lucille as she passed the baby back to Quinn.

" I have to be going" Santana said as she walked over towards the door , " See you soon" She added. " Thank you for the visit" Quinn said as she gave Santana a hug. " You be good to her Puckerman". Santana said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. " That was nice of her to visit us" Quinn said as she passed Lucille to Puck and posted the picture of Santana and Lucille with the caption of " _Just had my first visit with Auntie Snix " _. Puck watched as Quinn posted is then sat down on the edge of the bed with the both of them together. The doctor came in and then took Lucille to examined her. She listened to her heart beat , Then her lungs , then measured the baby. " At this rate you will be able to leave in a few hours , She's healthy and Just perfect" The doctor said as she passed Lucille back to Quinn. " Would you like me to take a picture for you ?" The doctor asked as she noticed Puck struggling to take a picture of the three of them. " Yes please" Puck said as he passed his phone to the doctor. Then Puck sat back down next to Quinn and the baby and they both looked at Lucille. " One , Two , Three" the doctor counted as she took the picture.

" Just perfect" The doctor said as she handed Puck back the phone and smiled. " I'll let you guys pack up and I'll be back in an hour for you can sign the hospital release forum". She said as she left. He wrote under his picture " _One hour to go and we can take our Princess home. Ten fingers , Ten Toes and all" _ " Puck can you go and buy her a dress? And a car seat?" Quinn asked as she placed Lucille in the bassinet. Puck then left the room. Just a few minutes after Puck left Quinn received a text from Rachel it read " _Congratulations I can not wait to meet her , The girls can't wait either" _ Quinn then replied to the message.

**Q : "**Thank You ! Rach she's just perfect".

**R : " **I bet she is"

Q: " We get to go home in an hour"

**R: " **That's good, maybe we will take a trip out to meet her"

**Q : " **Well I got to go , I hear a little girl whose unhappy with her mom for putting her down".

**R: **" Love You Q"

~ End Of Conversation.~

Half an hour later Puck came back with a whole bag of stuff and a car seat. " Do we really need all of this?" Quinn asked as she looked through the bags of stuff. " Well she's a princess she needs everything" Puck added. " Plus the nice lady in the baby section of wall mart said we would need a crib and a stroller and lot's of clothing for her. " He finished as he began to change her out of the cloth diaper the doctor had put on her this morning. " If you say so" Quinn said as she picked out a little Pink dress with a red heart on the belly on her. Then she put a pair of little pink tights on her as well and a pair of black ballet flats on her. Then she put a little snowsuit on her and then placed her in the pink car seat. " Quinn you look beautiful" Puck said noticing Quinn was wearing a white dress that went really well with her hair. " She's our perfect little thing" Quinn said as she looked down at Lucille in the car seat. " She looks so tiny" Puck said as he grabbed Quinn bags and Let Quinn carry the car seat with Lucille in it.

" Now let's go sign those release forms " Puck said as he led them down the hall and to the registration desk. " We are here to sign the patient release forms" Quinn said as she put the car seat on the edge of the receptionist desk, " You must be Quinn Fabray " The Receptionist said as she handed Quinn the papers and showed them where to sign. " You have a beautiful daughter." she said as she sat back down in her seat. " Thank you" Quinn said as she handed back the forms and picked up Lucille. " are you ready?" Puck asked . Quinn took in a deep breath of air and walked through the main doors of the hospital. " Yes we are" She said as she found the car and began to Put the car seat in it. " Happy Valentines day Baby" Quinn said as she took in the sweet smell of vanilla that the car smelt like. " We will be home in a few minutes " Puck said as he kept his eye on the road. They then made it home and Puck unlocked the door as Quinn stood there and looked around then down at Lucille and said " Welcome Home Lucille."


End file.
